Muay Boran (Nars)
|kanji=古来体技 |image=Muay_Thai_Word.png |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Korai Taigi |literal english=Ancient Boxing |english tv=Art of Nine Weapons |jutsu classification=Taijutsu, Fighting Style, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |users=Shishi Honpou, Yamanaka Inochi |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Muay Boran is a martial art that speaks for itself in terms of indominable power and brutal efficiency. Known as the Art of Nine Weapons, Muay Boran predates the regulated sport style of Muay Thai. It has seen use for centuries, even before the Warring States Period, and was used purely to break the enemy in as little effort as possible. Its brutality and unforgiving damage done to the body led to it being forbidden for a very long time, and was only recently allowed usage again, but under strict regulations and purely for sport, becoming Muay Thai. Background Muay Boran originated as a practical fighting skill, using parts of the body itself – the head, fists, forearms, elbows, knees and feet - with or without additional weaponry such as swords, pikes and staffs. It was used for battlefield combat as well as to protect the community early villages from marauders looking to raid their village. The differences between Muay Boran and Muay Thai are simple. Muay Boran has no rules regulations, boundaries or limitations. There are no rules on the battlefield; only codes of conduct in war such as the taking of prisoners and the harming of the innocent. The techniques that could be used are limitless as the end result is the same: to kill, maim or incapacitate the opponent using whatever weapons available. Muay Boran techniques are very focused on efficiency and creating the maximum amount of damage to the opponent with each blow. The aim being to quickly neutralize your enemy as quickly as possible because of the likelihood that there is likely to be another nearby ready to strike. Most notably, Muay Boran emphasizes the use of extremely powerful elbow, knee, punching and kicking techniques, always thrown at full force and speed. These techniques are executed either standing up or on the floor in grappling mode. Muay Boran has many distinct regional styles that evolved over time as the villages evolved. Muay Thasao, used by early inhabitants of what would become Konohagakure, emphasizes on speed, especially swift kicks. This variation of Muay Boran was dubbed "Ling Lom" or "Windy Monkey". Muay Korat, used by inhabitants of the fledgling village of Iwagakure, focuses on power. A technique unique to this style is the "Beast Crushing Punch" named because it is supposed to take out even the largest wildlife in one blow. Muay Chaiya, created in Sunagakure's earliest days, emphasizes the use of good posture and defense. This style favors elbow and knee strikes. Techniques There are many techniques utilized in Muay Boran. Also known as "Mai", most techniques in Muay Boran are meant to kill or severely incapacitate the opponent in one form or another. 'Narok Ginali Ren Nam' The Narok Ginali Ren Nam is an advanced grapple technique in Muay Boran. To utilize, the user grabs the opponent's head, locking it under their arm, then using their heel to attack the opponent's head. This is a powerful attack that can kill in a single blow, as the weight of the heel shatters the opponent's skull. 'Bolisud Look Mai' Bolisud Look Mai is perhaps one of the more dangerous applications of Muay Boran. As the user enters a prayer like state, the user follows up with a series of brutal strikes. Those who master Bolisud Look Mai can throw countless punches that can outright destroy an opponent before they have time to react. 'Ti Sok Klub' Ti Sok Klub, or the spinning elbow, is a powerful attack that utilizes the dense bone in the elbow. As the user closes in on the opponent, they spin around, extending their elbow towards the point of impact. This can incapacitate even the most sturdy foes, and can kill weaker foes by destroying the temporal lobe upon contact with the temple. 'Java Sad Hok' Java Sad Hok is a powerful counter attack that relies on the opponent's forward momentum to amplify the strike. To utilize, the user waits for the opponent to punch. As they do, the user ducks slightly, then throws an elbow towards the armpit area of the extended punch, striking the sensitive nerve that runs through the armpit into the arm. This can cause severe injury not just to the area of impact, but throughout the entire arm, and could potentially fracture the upper portion of the ribcage. 'Pak Look Toi' Pak Look Toi is another counterattack, one meant to nullify an opponent that utilizes kicks. To use Pak Look Toi, the user waits for the opponent to deliver a kick, then raises their elbows upwards. As the kick reaches its area of impact, the user drops their elbows against the opponent's shin just before the kick can make impact. This can rupture the tendon running through the shin, or even break the shin entirely depending on how much force is applied to the strikes. The user can also follow up with a simultaneous kick against the inner kneecap of the opponent's opposite leg to bring them to their knees. 'Salab Fan Pla' Salab Fan Pla is another counter attack that relies on nullifying an opponent's punch. As the opponent throws a punch, the user moves to the outside of the arm, then grabs the inner wrist with one arm, then drives the elbow of the opposite arm into the opponent's arm. This stretches out the arm, potentially breaking it depending on how much force is applied. 'Paksa Waeg Rang' Paksa Waeg Rang is another counter attack meant to nullify an opponent's attack. Like with Salab Fan Pla and Java Sad Hok, the user waits for the opponent to throw a punch. As the punch is thrown, the user grabs the wrist of the opponent with one hand, then pulls the opponent towards them. As the opponent is being pulled, the user throws an upwards elbow strike with their other arm against the chin of the opponent. Depending on the force applied, this strike can break an opponent's jaw by putting tremendous force on the sides of the jaw. 'Inao Tan Grit' Inao Tan Grit is a similar counter attack to that of Java Sad Hok in that it utilizes an elbow towards the sensitive area near the armpit via the usage of an elbow strike. The main difference is instead of ducking on the outer side of the arm, Inao Tan Grit focuses on ducking on the inside portion of the arm, then delivering the elbow towards the weak point. 'Morn Yan Lak' Morn Yan Lak, also known as a push kick or "Teep kick", is a basic forward kick that drives the "ball" of the heel into the opponent. Depending on how much force is applied and where the kick is delivered, it can deal a lot of damage, even rendering an opponent unconscious if enough force is applied to the chin of the opponent. Against the solar plexus, a solid Morn Yan Lak can completely knock the wind out of the opponent.